Families
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) Ken and Sora both have deep feelings for each other. Both don't know how to express their feelings. Ken decides to write his feelings down and give the letter to Sora. Will Ken's plan work? Find out. Please read and review.rn(complete)


Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido star.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Kaleido star story so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy it.

Families

Sora was lying on her bed looking at a picture of her family with her new baby sister. ' What a wonderful family we are.' She thought to herself as she smiled and placed the photo on her bedside table. She looked up at the ceiling. " Now that I think about it, all the families I have ever meet are wonderful." Sora yawned as she got under the covers. " That is what a family is."

Ken had gone to his room after finishing up his duties. He sighed as he sat on his bed looking at a picture of Sora. ' What do I have to say before she understands my true feelings for her? Sora is such a wonderful person… I can talk to her about anything and she can make me feel so good inside. When Sora's feeling bad it is encouraging that I can help her out too. The more time we spend together the more I realize that I love her.' Ken thought.

The young boy laid back on his bed holding up a picture of her. ' Just how am I going to tell her. Every time I try it doesn't go as I planned… just like the time when Sora came to my house after they got kicked out. Sora was upset and I went to talk to her. We got into a whole conversation about families and then I told her we could be a family… and then she said,

" Yeah the four of us…" That's not what I meant… I wanted to tell her that but she was too happy I couldn't. She would start to worry about her other friends.'

Ken sighed again as he put the picture down. ' I have to tell her some how…' Then the idea hit him. " YES! That's it… I write my feelings to Sora and then give it to her. Sometimes I amaze myself… Ken you are brilliant!"

Ken got out of his bed and walked over to the computer he had on the table.

He began to think. ' Um.. how should I put this?'

Ken started to write. He indented and in the center of the page he wrote

' Families'. A smile grew on Ken's face as he skipped a space and started to write the rest. About an hour went by when he finished typing up the whole thing. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. " This is just perfect!" He said as he pressed the print button. After that he saved his file and turned his computer off and jumped into bed. " Sora… I hope this will make you understand."

In the printer was the paper that Ken just printed.

_Families_

_Families come in all shapes and sizes._

_There are big families._

_Small ones… _

_Extended ones…_

_Separated… _

_And families that stick together. _

_Forever._

_Families that stick together are the most wonderful people._

_They are made up with people who care about each other_

_Who worry about each other,_

_Who share experiences with each other._

_And who love each other very, very much. _

_You have it._

_I have it._

_We both have these kinds of families._

_Who stick by our side all the days of our lives._

_Who support us in everything we do. _

_Our mothers worry about us when we have that little tone change when something is wrong._

_Our fathers give us advice with their words of wisdom. _

_Our sisters are loving and caring._

_And then that leaves the most important part… _

_Us._

_We are the link in our family._

_We are the person that is the thing they love in common._

_We are the person who they look to for support_

_Just as we give it to them._

_There is one thing that we all must do…._

_When we reach that age.._

_Move on and start our own._

_Never really forgetting our families…_

_But making them bigger and even more wonderful then before._

_Sora… this is what I ask of you. _

_Can I be a part of your family?_

_And you be a part of mine?_

_You are the one I care for…_

_When I see you I know you would be what makes my family even better._

_I won't be complete without you…_

_So I ask this question.._

_Putting my whole heart in it._

_Sora, can we be together…_

_As a family…_

_For the rest of our days?_

_I wanna start a family _

_A wonderful family._

_Just like the ones we have now._

_You and I are perfect for each other_

_Do you accept me as your lover?_

_The person who loves you a lot,_

_Ken_

The next morning Ken woke up and walked over to his printer and pulled out the document he wrote the night before. Ken carefully folded it and placed it in an envelope and walked out the door. His heart was pounding as he approached Sora's place. Ken took a deep breath as he placed the letter under the door.

Sora woke up a few minutes later. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed.

" Oh man… that really felt good. I wonder what life has for me today?" Sora went into the bathroom and washed up.

Fool appeared and saw the envelope on the floor. He went over to pick it up.

" I wonder who…" He said. " Sora… could you come her for a moment." He called.

Sora yawned as she walked out. " What Fool? I'm trying to clean up."

" I found this on the floor… I think someone left it for you."

" For me? I wonder…" Sora took the letter from Fool and sat on the bed and opened it. She began reading. As she did so tears began to roll down her face.

Fool floated over. " What's wrong Sora?"

She wiped her eyes as she looked up at Fool. " Nothing is wrong… it's just I couldn't believe it… Ken… he… he spilled out his feelings on this paper." She jumped up from her bed and ran out the door with the paper in only her pjs.

" Ken!" She called out as she ran. " Ken where are you!"

Ken stopped walking when he heard his name. " Sora?" As he turned around he saw Sora running toward him. " Sora… what's wrong?"

" Ken… I… got… your… letter." She said taking breaths. Ken didn't say anything at first. " I didn't know you felt this way. Well I kinda knew but I wasn't sure… so I never said anything."

" I see… so… Sora… do you?"

Sora smiled. " Of course Ken. I like you too. You are a really nice guy… and it would be great to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ken smiled. " I'm glad… I'm really glad Sora…"

Fin….

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you enjoy it. Please review. No flames.

trunks and goten


End file.
